You Never Say Goodbye
by Stellar-TheFanGirl
Summary: Saying goodbye means letting me go...so please don't said it. Oneshot,Yaoi,SasuNaru


Hi, so I know that I need to update the 'New Lives' first before I start with something else but I just can't get this story out of my head! Its driving me nuts and everytime I thought about this story, I felt that I will be in tears in seconds so I just had to write it down before I gone mental!

I got this idea after I listen to one of Naruto Shippuden opening song, the 5th, Hotaru No Hikari by Ikimono Gakari (actually I listen to this song everyday, I really love it!). The thing about this song is that it is my most favorite song ever in anime Naruto and everytime I hear it, I will felt like crying becouse to me, this song is like a love song between Naruto and Sasuke. They love each other so much but they can't never be together, no matter how much they wanted to they can't! That what I usually thought when I hear this song. So when I add this song with the Korean song by Mario&Nasty, Never Say Goodbye, I get so emotional and the idea for this song just pop out!

There's no exact time for this fic, but I guess you can said it take place after their meeting at Orochimaru's hideout

Please let me know what you think of it. And please be nice to me, this is my first oneshot and first SasuNaru (I prefer NaruSasu but for this fic, I want it to be SasuNaru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, believe me if I own them, then they will be together with lots of delicious lemons (nosebleed) and can have babies!! _

P.S: The story will be in Naruto, all of his feeling will be poured out so you better prepare a tissue.

* * *

You Never Say Goodbye...

Ne teme....

Do you still remember how it all begin? How we first meet? I do... becouse I can't never forget about it... I still remember that day clearly like it had been yesterday, you were there at the brige, staring at the sunset, all alone... just like me. Turthfuly it made me happy, really happy becouse for the first time in my life, I know that I not alone... becouse you were just like me.

But we never talk to each other before eventhought all that I ever want to is to sit beside you and talk with you... and if possible, holding your hand and never let go...

Tell me...

Do you still remember, when we first had our kiss? How our lips meet? How it felt so soft, right and so sweet together? I know that it is done by accident but I never regret it, not once...

Then do you remember our first night together? How our body move in a soft and quick rythm that made my heart beats so fast that I thought I'm going to die? How you hold me gently and lovingly when you enter me and come in me, moaning my name again and again all night long?

But most of all, do you still remember how you hold my hand tightly that night and say that you love me? How you will always love me, protect me, stay with me... and that you will never, ever leave me all alone?

I guess you didn't...

Becouse you're gone now.....

But why?

Why do you left me? Didn't you promise me that you will never going to left me all alone and stay with me, forever? Didn't you remember your promise? So why did you have to leave?

I hate you…

I hate you becouse of that. You leave me so that you can join him… and you choose power over me…over us… I hate you so much that its hurt…

Don't you know that you're hurting me?

Its hurt…knowing you choose power over me when you once said that all you ever needed is me…only me. Why do you leave me? Don't you know that you are slowly killing me with your departure? Don't you know how much you hurt me ever sinceyou left? Don't you know how lonely I was after you left me? Don't you know that I need you?

Don't you know that I can't live without you?

I hate you… I really, really hate you, teme…

But I still cant let you go…no matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much I wanted to, I still can't….

Becouse I can still fell you…

I can still hear you…

I can still see you…

And I still….love you, so much that its hurt

After all, hate equals to love…

But why?

I don't understand…not one bit

After everthing you done, after all the broken promise, after all the pain, sadness, sorrow, and lonelyness you put me through…why do I still felt this way?

Why do I still love you?

I wanted to forget about you… I wanted to forget all the pain, sadness, lonelyness….everything, everthing about you so that I won't be hurt again… but I can't…

No matter where I go, you are the only person in my mind becouse I still need you, I still want you and I still love you and becouse I also know that…deep inside that cold heart of yours, you still love me, just like how I love you too…

I know this…I know all of this becouse

You never say goodbye….

Saying goodbye means that you will forget about me, that you will move on and you want me to do the same, to forget about you and to live a life without you…but you never said it..

So how am I suppose to let you go… if you never wanted me yoo? You never said it, not even oncebecouse you never wanted me to forget about you…

So please don't ever forget about me… I will never let you go becouse I know, that you know… that I'm still in love with you

Why? Becouse I will never say goodbye…never

Don't let me go, don't let me down couse I'm still in love with you…and only you

Ne teme, tell me….

Do you still love me?

…… I guess you do becouse You Never Say Goodbye...

I love you too, Sasuke

* * *

So this is it, what you think?

I know its too emotional and crappy but I can't help myself. I want this fic to potrayed what Naruto feels toward Sasuke. Their tragic love story that can't be seen or heard by anyone else but still there, unkonw by others except for themselves. It's kinda sad really…

I cry when I wrote this so please tell me what you think about it as well so please review and no flames…


End file.
